Vampire Wedding Planner Alice
by alexclement
Summary: And I was in Jasper's arms, dancing gracefully..." Edward and Bella's wedding in the planner, Alice's, eyes. From dressing Bella, to with Jasper afterward.
1. Chapter 1 Alice

I drove too fast down the road. I never really noticed, but Bella did. She was human… she definitely noticed the increasing speed rate. I glanced at the speedometer and giggled. It only made a difference when we reached the dirt road to our house. Rocks flew up and hit the car. I knew Edward wouldn't look pissed, but he'd feel it, and Jasper would chew my head off for it.

Pulling the gearshift into park, I yanked the key out of the ignition and pushed the door open. I ran, vampire speed, to Bella's side and opened her door. She glared at me as she jumped out. I'd put the child-lock on, in case she had second thoughts and tried to jump out. Pretty silly, but I knew Edward would love it.

"Oh, stop being pouty." I snapped at Bella as she dragged her feet toward the house, "_I _should be being pouty. Do you have any idea how much _work_ it's going to take to cover up those bags under your eyes?" I smiled at those words. As if I would be anywhere _near_ pouty.

"Pouty." She scoffed, laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes and linked my arm with hers and pulled her, annoyed. She picked up the pace, leaping up the stairs. Her foot caught at the last step, but I didn't let her fall. Nuh-uh, she was _not _falling, not _once_, on her wedding day. I threw my hands around her eyes and felt her jump in surprise.

I pulled the double doors open and smiled at my creations. The beautiful scent – freesia, orange blossoms, lilac and roses – caught my nose again and I smiled at myself. It was a wonderful scent. I knew that that was all that _Bella_ could smell, but I could smell Rosalie – something close to chocolate or jellybeans – upstairs, and Esme – like cinnamon or ginger – just outside. With a slight breeze, I caught Carlisle's scent – I could say close to leather and the paper of a new book – and the thousands of white blossoms outside. I could hear Esme speaking to Carlisle, "I love this, Carlisle. It's better than the one from Emmett and Rosalie's last wedding, ugh, that was a bit pathetic, actually." And Carlisle laughed. I heard the sound of the red beads on Esme's beautiful dress, my choice, and I heard Carlisle's satin tie being adjusted. I rolled my eyes at that… a bowtie would have been better, but Carlisle never was one for bowties.

"What is _that_?" Bella wondered, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Her mouth lifted at the corners. A tiny smile. Perfect!

I bit my lip, "Is it too much? You're the first human in here; I hope I got it right." I closed my eyes briefly, just an sixth of a second. I saw Bella and the other human guests liking it.

"It smells wonderful!" Bella exclaimed, her eyes widening and her grin broadening. I allowed myself to boast in my head… it w_as _absolutely intoxicating. Mixed with Rosalie's sweet scent, Carlisle's antique scent, Esme's gingery scent, the white blossoms and the fresh scent coming off the river, it would be just so for the vampire guests. I smiled to myself, leading Bella up the stairs.

"Orange blossoms… lilac… and something else – am I right?" Bella asked, her face prepared for victory. Her chocolate-brown eyes were tired, but abruptly excited. Yay! I'd gotten it right.

"Very good, Bella." I congratulated her, feeling her eyelids flutter. Her lashes tickled my hands, "You only missed the freesia and the roses."

We reached the bathroom. I almost giggled in excitement as I rediscovered my beauty salon. I slowly removed my hands from her eyes. She didn't smile. Her heart rate picked up and her breathing rate crept up. She complained that she'd look plain next to him no matter what. I simply laughed and told her that she would be far from plain. I pushed her down on my pink chair as she accused me of making people afraid that I'd suck their blood. I had to laugh at that. "Suck their blood" sounded as old as the world.

I caked the makeup on. Every blemish – though there hardly was one – was hidden under cream-white foundation. I picked my brownish-black eyeliner, to highlight her pretty eyes, and then coated her eyelashes in black eyeliner. Her pretty eyes were framed in thick, black lashes. She was already stunning! How unfair of a human to be so effortlessly beautiful. I applied a "nude-lip" lipstick and some shiny gloss over top. I put tiny white flower stud earrings in her ears. By then, Rosalie passed by the door. She stopped and backed up. Her shimmering silver gown sheathed her body perfectly, and her golden hair was piled up on her head like a crown. Bella saw her and whimpered. I could see her view. Rosalie was unjustly perfect and beautiful.

She offered to do her hair. I instructed her sternly that I wanted it intricate. The veil went underneath, so she'd have to be careful. She nodded and smiled, happy to be a part of Bella's beautification. I gave her the silver satin ribbons to twine in the braid as she went.

"Okay," I whispered, acknowledging Bella having dozed off, "I want to put the veil in here." I lifted the braid and pointed to just underneath. Rosalie put it in, smiling. She nodded once and turned out the door.

"Leave him." Bella murmured in her sleep, and then gasped, "Green…?" She awoke with a start and moaned. She almost rubbed her eye, but I slapped her hand gently. She stood up abruptly. I ran out of the room – vampire speed! – and got her dress. She was staring at the wall, her eyes blank. I pulled her up and dressed her.

Renée and Charlie came in and gave her the gift. I inserted them in her hand. I gave her my garment, right in front of her parents and she blushed.

"There – a little color." I amended, grinning, "That's all you need. Now you're officially perfect."

I instructed Renée to get downstairs. Interlocking Bella and Charlie's arms together, I walked – ugh, human speed – swiftly in front of them. I tried my most graceful walk and led them down the stairs. I stopped and they caught up.

"It's my turn." I told her and Charlie, "Count to five and follow me." I danced down the aisle.

I was definitely content. I could smell Edward's honey-lilac-and-sun scent, and now I could smell everyone else. Renée's salt-water-sea scent. Jasper's forest-and-pine scent. Emmett's iron-wood-and-rock scent. Angela Weber's raspberry-strawberry scent. Mike Newton's minty scent. Jessica Stanley's scent was lost in a thick cloud of perfume. I recognized my own scent, sweet, like maple. I could hear Carlisle's low voice, whispering to Edward, his mouth barely moving. "I'm sorry for being so distrusting. Just… don't choose today to let Bella's scent tug you under." I swallowed at that, furrowing my brows. I trusted Edward more than that. He wouldn't. He _couldn't_.

Bella looked oddly stiff as she walked, but I knew only us vampires could see it. She looked as if Charlie was the only thing keeping her from sprinting head-on down the aisle… How strange. The look in her eyes was longing. She hated the suspense. She wanted to get to Edward. This was perfect. The bride longed for the groom. I knew that Edward longed for the bride in a much, much more potent way.

Mr. Weber's voice was dead as he recited the vows for Bella and Edward to repeat. Bella was sobbing her eyes out before it even began, but my flawless plan was still in action. No makeup mess. Ah hah, waterproof mascara. Always one step ahead, I was.

"I do." Bella managed to choke out, though I could not tell how such a thing were possible. I cried tearless sobs whenever I married Jasper. Mind you, that only happened once every dozen years. So it had only happened roughly five times. I wish I could weep tears; it would make it much more emotional. Jasper was straight, but I knew he was waiting for the best part, when we married. He loved dancing with me most.

"I do." Edward's voice popped my bubble of thought. I smiled ear-to-ear and closed my eyes briefly. _They kiss, Bella refuses to let go, Edward has to pull her off, the reception party is great_. I whooped in my head and watched the kiss. I felt a little jealous… I'd have to find Jasper after.

***

I was in Jasper's arms, dancing gracefully. His eyes bored into mine and I got to appreciate the beautiful features of his face. I leaned in closer. He pecked me on the lips and smiled. I pursed my lips, pouting playfully. He leaned in toward my ear.

"Later." He said.

Now I had a new thing to look forward too. I smiled, sighing.

Jasper let go of me, but I squeezed his hand, begging for him to stay. He smiled and rolled his eyes, walking off – ugh, human speed again! – to find Carlisle. All these humans must be making him thirsty. I couldn't blame him. The slight burning sensation was bothering me in my throat. But I was sure it longed for something other than blood.

"Are you crazy?!" demanded a husky, angry voice. I heard Bella's teeth clack together. He was shaking her! Jacob Black was here, angry and violent, shaking her!

I got behind the house, closer to where they were and out of human sight. I ran – vampire speed – to there, but I was too late. Edward had Bella by the waist. Jasper came, faster than light, to my side and towed me away. Overprotective fool.

***

"Jasper…" I whispered, wary. He was in our room. I was sitting on our bed, sighing in agitation. His tie was half undone and his eyes were black with thirst. "I'm telling you, just leave. You're scaring me." My voice was shaky. I couldn't let him see my longing, the desire that was burning behind my skin.

Jasper growled, "I will, then, Alice!" he stopped and spun around, rushing to my side, "Honey, why am I frightening you?" He was suddenly sad, guilty.

I ran my hand up his arm, tracing his shoulder, neck, and up his face. I stopped at his temple, "I don't want you to… do anything irrational. I'm almost as fragile to you as Bella is to Edward. I'm… smaller, weaker. I'm not as good a fighter. If… if you got aggravated, from your thirst… you could hurt me, or break something." It was irrational, and not exactly true, but I hated for him to suffer of thirst. I knew the feeling. It wasn't nice.

"I'll be back in one minute. I hear elk." He breezed out the open window. I listened, waiting for the snapping of its neck. _Crack_. I heard it. I knew everything else would be silent, so I waited. I took off my necklace and dress, which was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I pulled on the _only _ugly sweats I own and a camisole. He was back by that time, his eyes were a little lighter than I expected.

"How many did you catch?" I asked, keeping the tone light. He shrugged, "Maybe three."

I ran to him and stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him tenderly. He kissed back. I ran my hands up his back hungrily. He did the same. In thirty seconds, we were in bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Rosalie

I sighed.

The one that was meant for me, Edward, was marrying a human. I liked Bella, I _admired_ Bella, but that only made my remorse stronger. She was making the wrong decision.

I hated being a vampire. I was happy, now, though. I had Emmett… I had a whole family, and they were all the same as me. Yet… so different. Especially Alice. Alice loved being a vampire, but I knew that was only because she didn't remember being human. Every so often, when she spoke, I thought I saw a glint of longing in her eyes… longing to be human, to feel the dulled senses, but the sharpened emotions. To be able to cry tears, to be able to have babies, to… well, not be frozen forever in the body of a seventeen year old. Today – and most other days – I saw nothing of that glint.

I heard the purr of Alice's sleek – and ostentatious – canary yellow Porsche outside the window. I breathed deeply, staring at myself in the mirror. I was so beautiful, yet so unhappy. Especially when Emmett was gone. Beauty shouldn't be wasted on such a pitiful person. I caught a whiff of Bella's floral fragrance as a breeze came through my window. It made my throat burn. It wasn't an unpleasant burn, well, not more unpleasant than usual. She didn't smell like food. She smelt like Bella, nothing more. A wave of despair crashed over me. I didn't smell warm, soft… I smelt like a vampire. I burned the noses of werewolves. To humans… I was just a novelty.

I slowly stood up and tried to tune out Bella's annoyed voice. I pulled my mirrored wardrobe open and stared at the shimmering silver dress. I wouldn't be able to put this on. Not just yet. I wasn't ready to face this… this marriage, this "abomination". I would have a breakdown.

I dragged my feet back to my beige suede armchair. It squeaked when I sat on it lightly. I listened intently, more intently than usual, and heard Alice's voice.

"_No one will dare call you plain when I'm through with you._" She said. The lift in her voice said she wore a smile.

I heard the bump of Alice's hard pink chair as she pushed Bella down onto it. I heard Alice pulling a brush through the knots in her brown hair. I could heard Bella's low, "ouch, ouch."

I listened, straining my ears around Alice and Bella's noises. I could hear the hum of the heat vents. I could hear the radio in the main room, which was on low. _Fur Elise_ was playing, the piano version, without the orchestra. The melody was soft and soothing. I wondered if that was what Carlisle was going for. Trying to soothe Bella. I sighed, knowing that I probably needed more soothing than Bella at this point. I could barely feel my legs under all this pointless stress.

I could heard Carlisle and Esme's voices. The swish of the fabric of Carlisle's suit and the tinkling of the tiny beads on Esme's dress told me that they were moving around.

"Careful with that, Carlisle." Esme told him sternly.

Carlisle chuckled, "I'm less likely to break something than you are."

Esme laughed once and her steps matched with Carlisle's. I heard a swish of silk against silk, Carlisle's tie being adjusted.

I focused my hearing around them, again. I knew that this was a stretch, trying to hear for Emmett, Jasper and Edward, but I could always try. I heard the rushing of the river water. I heard the dripping of the remaining raindrops from Thursday's storm, running off the leaves of the trees and onto the moss. I heard the whispering of the trees, blowing lightly in the breeze. I heard a crow, cawing in the distance. The scurrying of the small animals made me jolt and wait, but I hunched back again, despair filling me hopelessly.

"Damn it, Rosalie." I told myself angrily, "Get a grip."

I stood up and strode to my wardrobe. Barely stopping, I grabbed the hanger off the bar and made my way toward the window. I pulled it open and leaned out, letting the breeze cool me. I rarely got hot, but, though I was a vampire, I could still tell the difference between hot and cold and I definitely felt hot. It wasn't hot in the house. I was just stressed.

I ran my fingers through my hair, swallowing. I could feel myself sinking back toward the hopeless despair, so I spun around, slamming the window shut, and pulled my burgundy tank-top over my head. I wriggled, barely a pause between stripping down, out of my jeans, but by the time I had finished, I had to sit down again. I sat on the armrest of the beige suede chair, head in hands, gasping pathetically. I felt a huge lump in my throat. What the hell was this? Why was I such a baby?

Just as I'd started to sob quiet, tearless sobs, strong arms wrapped around me.

I was surprised I hadn't smelt him when he came in, but I hadn't been focusing. I ran my fingers angrily through my hair again, but stopped halfway and held my head up. I was hopeless.

"Babe, are you okay?" Emmett's deep voice asked me. His head was at my shoulder. I leant my head on his and shook my head, my eyes scrunched together. How bad of him to see me this way. At least he was back.

He jumped, sitting beside me in an instant. He pulled me onto his lap, keeping his arms around me. I tried to cover my face. This was so pathetic.

He chuckled, "it's okay. Don't be worried. It'll be okay."

I leaned into his chest, letting my hair fall into my face. I tried to control my stupid gasps, but I couldn't.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." He chuckled. His chuckle was neither loud nor embarrassing. I sighed, finally under control. I wrapped my arms around his ribcage and squeezed, finally choking a laugh myself.

He stood me up and held my shoulder. He flipped my hair out of my face and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed back. He bent over, not breaking the kiss, and grabbed the top of the hanger from the back of the chair. He stepped back, still leaning forward, his lips with mine, and thrust the dress at me. Finally, he broke the kiss. I jumped forward, wanting to hold him, but I couldn't.

"Is Edward back?" I asked, trying to keep the already-dark tone light. I stroked the glittery dress with my thumbs, waiting.

Emmett snatched the dress from me and pulled it over my head, "No, neither of them are." He chuckled, "I thought, _well, Rosalie's probably having a breakdown right now, so I'll go ahead_. Lucky I did, huh?"

I smiled, trying to fix the strap over my arm properly. He zipped up the back for me. "Um… pass me those shoes in there." I said, pointing to the base of my wardrobe. In a flash, he had the ribbon-y stilettos in hand and on my feet. He pretended to bite my ankle. I smacked in overtop the head, laughing, "Imagine what Jasper would say if you _really_ bit me."

Jasper, my "brother", was a former vampire-soldier. He fought in the vampire wars of the south and he knew about being bitten by vampires. I'd only been bitten by a vampire when I was a vampire _once_, and it wasn't Emmett's fault. He'd been butterfly kissing my back, but Edward had gotten angry in the room next door and kicked something. The smash had startled Emmett and he'd bitten me, completely by accident. He'd tortured himself with guilt enough in the past… but unlike Edward, he always felt that his mistakes were one time, so he didn't start acting all careful and stuff. I could understand that Edward would feel the opposite way with Bella, so fragile and delicious, but I remembered when he lost his temper accidentally and attacked Alice. Alice, of course, had seen it coming, so she tried to dodge him, but she was just a second late. He took her finger off, but luckily, before he ripped her arm off, he realized and freaked out. Alice was extremely frightened and in pain, so I'd taken her to my room, trying to calm her down. Carlisle came with us and he got her finger back on her body quicker than it would have been if it had been let to reconnect naturally, so she tried to reassure Edward, but he was very upset with himself. He was practically biting his own hand off. Now, he tries not to get annoyed with Alice. He's terrified of what he could do to her, so tiny.

"Again." I added, raising one eyebrow as his face climbed up my slender body and found my face again.

"Mmm," he murmured, "Imagine."

I had to laugh, so I pushed him away gently and stood straight, "You have to leave. Go get dressed. I'm fine. Go!"

He dodged my punch and dashed out the door.

_One hour_, I thought bitterly. I stared at myself in the mirror and pulled open the drawer of my mahogany vanity table. The variety of my rarely-used makeup shone out at me and I hesitated in choosing. Extra-thick mascara, eyeliner, soft pink lipstick… Applying it was too easy. I always got bored. I applied it and tried to focus on the smells of the house, entertaining myself pathetically.

Emmett's smell jumped out at me – wood-and-rock-and-ice -, still fresh on my skin. Alice's smell was there, - sweet, like maple – and Bella's smell attacked at my nasal passages, like it felt neglected. The delicious, mouth-watering floral scent of her… This almost sent me back into my sulk again. How unfair. I longed to be so fragile, so vulnerable… Her heartbeat sent blood flowing through her veins. I wished I had a heart. A heart that did that.

I was done quicker than I'd expected. I piled my hair prettily on top of my head.

Standing at the door of my bedroom, I took a few deep breaths. Would I need a paper bag? Huh. NO. Jeez. Though I w_as_ hyperventilating.

Just as I took my first step into the hall, I caught a whiff of Edward's honey-lilac-sun smell. I quickly warned Alice and assured her that he wouldn't be up here.

"Want some help? I could do her hair." I offered, still feeling pretty bad about my breakdown earlier. Bella's heart hammered loudly. Had I really been that mean? I suppose I had. How terrible of me!

I braided Bella's hair, intertwining a silver ribbon within. She was beautiful by the time we were done. Beautiful and very, very nervous, I could tell by the fluttering of her heart.

I rushed downstairs – well, what would look like "rushed" to the many human eyes – and settled at the sleek, black grand piano that Alice and Esme had brought outside not long ago. I placed my hands lightly on the keys, playing Pachebel's Canon inside my head… dah, dah, dah, dah… dum, dum, dum, dum… I began to play, pressing each key with such pressure that the music weaved through the air beautifully.

"Come on, Bella." I breathed to myself. Alice was standing in front of Bella, at the bottom of the stairs already. Finally, Bella reached the aisle with Charlie at her side.

Dum, dum, daddum… dum, _dum_, daddum… I played the traditional wedding march, watching Bella's feet. Step, step, subtle stumble, step, step, step, step, hesitate, step, step. I began hyperventilating as the song ended and I had to stop playing. I quickly stood and shuffled over to stand beside Emmett. He looked dashing in his dark blue suit and bowtie. I intertwined my hand with his and watched Bella and Edward kiss. Bella went overboard, as usual, and blushed red afterwards. Emmett chuckled.

I quickly went to play Gymnopedies for Edward and Bella's first dance. Bella reddened deeply every time Edward spun her around. I didn't watch after a few minutes. I felt angry and betrayed. This was so horrid of me. I played the last note extra loud so that everyone comprehended that _it was over_ and that this abomination was soon to be done. No one looked relieved. I guessed that that was just me.

"Rose…" Emmett said, holding my chin in his hand. He was unsmiling, tilting his head to the side and looking concerned, maybe a little disapproving, "Tell me what exactly upset you earlier." We were dancing. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley spun past us, as did Esme and Carlisle.

I closed my eyes as he spun me around and inhaled, "I… um… had some kind of mental breakdown, I think."

He chuckled, "Oh, of course. That _must _be the case, beauty."

***

"You're pretty distracted today, Rosalie." Carlisle noted, stepping into stride beside me. We were walking. A rare thing for a coven of vampires.

I sighed. I'd caught a deer. Wow. I guess that seemed a little off to him, "Just… anxious for Emmett to be back." It was true, but that most definitely wasn't the reason I was distracted.

Carlisle smiled graciously and dashed ahead, but Jasper caught up with me. "You feel… anxious. It's not the same as when Emmett is normally gone."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Jasper to detect an innocent lie, "Whatever! I'm fine!" I exclaimed, probably too loudly. Jasper stopped and looked hurt. He'd only been trying to help. I felt a surge of guilt and fell back into stride with him. I put my arm around his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jasper. It's… Edward and Bella. I feel… betrayed."

It was so easy to talk to Jasper about feelings. He'd already felt them himself anyway. "I know. But don't feel that way. I can't believe Edward's decision either. It's dangerous. But… it's not the marriage. It's something else."

I held my breath, but kept walking. A breeze let me smell a few elk nearby. A few birds up high. I waited.

He laughed awkwardly, "He's going to have sex with her. In fact, he probably already has."

My eyes bulged. _WAS HE CRAZY?!_ I gasped loudly, "What?!... He could crush her! He could snap her neck, only by accident! Jasper! We have to do something!"

Jasper laughed and rolled his eyes. His skin threw sparkles, like shattering diamond, in the brief shine of sunlight. "No, Rose. It's not like that." He paused, "Well, yeah, it _is _like that, but that didn't happen. He would have called." He was still smiling when he winked at me and zoomed off.

I dashed to the house, realizing that I was the slowest today of the four of us that were home. Alice and Emmett had gone to hunt further on. Alice was extremely thirsty and Emmett didn't feel that she should go alone. Brawns and speed.

***

I fell back onto my suede chair. Glaring at myself in the mirror, I heard the buzz of my cell phone vibrating. Immediately, I knew it was in the drawer of my vanity table, so I yanked it open, snatched the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Oh no. I'd forgotten to check caller ID.

"Rosalie." Sighed a familiar, yet distant voice, "You have to help me."

Bella.

And she needed help.

_My _help.


End file.
